


Misstep

by aqua_moon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), but i had intended it as an AU, can also be read as post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_moon/pseuds/aqua_moon
Summary: “Anthony,” his voice felt as weak as it sounded.  “Why are there unsupervised children in my kitchen?”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67
Collections: Name That Author Round Two





	Misstep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Name That Author Round 2 on the GO Events server~

Up until that very moment, Aziraphale had been quite happy with their role in the neighborhood. They were the elderly, gay, retired couple who’s door was always open and the table always set for tea. It was a lovely reputation to have and one Aziraphale was happy to exploit, keeping the cupboards bursting with biscuits and frequenting the town bakery near daily. 

However, as he took in the state of his quaint cottage kitchen, complete with antique stove, butchers block counter top and up-cycled light fixtures, now covered from floor to ceiling in flour and sticky batter, he couldn’t for the life of him remember why he allowed anyone to set foot in their house. His eyes took in the scene before him, the grubby children dripping with cake batter and guilt and-- dear Lord, were those scorch marks on his wall? The silence roared in his ears, time pausing as the world around them teetered on a knife’s edge before crashing down around him as all four children began talking at once, their voices blurring into one.

“We’re so sorry!”

“There was a spider! It was as big as your face!” 

“We didn’t mean to--”

“I’m really scared of spiders and--” 

“Mr. Crowley said we could--.” 

Aziraphale held up a hand and they fell silent. “Anthony,” his voice felt as weak as it sounded. “Why are there unsupervised children in my kitchen?” 

“I-- I might have told Adam he could bake his mother a birthday cake here?” 

“Would you like to take a guess why we don’t allow unsupervised children in my kitchen?”

“Because they will destroy it and put a steak knife through the wall?” Anthony answered, meek as a mouse. 

“A steak kni…” Aziraphale cut off his own question as his eyes zeroed in on the knife sticking out of his wall surrounded my stabs and slices at the wallpaper.

“We’re really sorry, Mr. Fell. There was a spider and we got carried away.” 

“A spider,” Aziraphale breathed.

“We’ll clean it up, Mr. Fell!” 

“They’ll clean it up,” His voice went dangerously soft.

“Aziraphale,” Anthony placed a hesitant hand on his arm, as if the slightest misstep would make him shatter. “It’s okay, I’ll take care of this.” 

Misstep. 

“You are the reason this happened! I mean… look!” He waved his arms around. “And look at the wall!” 

“We can change it. I hated that wallpaper, anyway,” Anthony said. 

“You… _what_ ?” Aziraphale shreaked. “We spent _weeks_ picking that out! What do you mean you hate it?” 

“Can we not do this in front of the children? I’ll fix you a cup of tea, go sit down and the kids and I will clean this up.” 

Aziraphale gave the knife a longing look, he was positive a judge would be lenient given the circumstances. “If this kitchen doesn’t look exactly like it did before I’ll… I’ll never talk to you again!” 

Anthony’s eyes widened in panic, after their years together he knew better than to underestimate an ultimatum. 


End file.
